Wul Mamu
The race of Northlanders known as the Wul Mamu(s) (pronounced wool ma-moo) are similar to the extinct wooly mammoths of earth, as the name suggests. Characteristics This race appears to hold some facial and limb characteristics resembling wooly mammoths. However, Wul Mamus are very much in the category of primates as they possess humanoid bodies. The early ancestors were reportedly immense and possess powers on the level of titans. Their bodies are generally well-muscled in their prime and throughout their lives, they carry great body mass for warmth and energy. Both males and females have noticeably-long tusks and a layer of fur coating on their bodies. History Wul Mamus are one of the oldest races in the Eternal Frontier, especially in the Northlands. Popular theories suggest the Wul Mamus qualify for admission into the Ancients category. Still, the Wul Mamus are agreeably deemed a prehistoric race. The evidence of their time in existence has been observed in the cavernous dwellings in the far north. In earlier times, the Wul Mamus' numbers were favorable, given their harsh northern environment. Later generations began falling prey to mortal men, who had not learned to share life with all creatures. Consequently the herds of Wul Mamus declined in number until they were driven into the far north where few men would venture. Much later generations finally let their existence become known to the outside world. Culture Wul Mamus are natural wanderers. In smaller herds, they would roam in accordance to where the most food could be found. Larger herds of Wul Mamus settle in places that offers the most food all year round, ensuring the entire herd can eat and eat comfortably. Wul Mamus, despite their reservations towards humankind, still hold some human sensibilities. Male Wul Mamus--often time referred as bull Wuls will court elligible virgin Mamu females. The courtship can and often includes feats of strength and foraging skills to impress upon the female that the bull can sutiably provide for her. Bull Wuls are not above jealously and can easily come to blows. Combat is fought differently, including using their tusks and trunks. Broken tusks, especially on bulls suggest to their herd they are unfit for leadership, hunting or defending the herd. They are permitted to stay but are never again given any prominent role in the functions of the Mamu herd. Mamus also pride themselves on their vocal capabilities. In the war parties, Wul Mamus can give varying trumpet-like soundings to signal their warriors. In festive outings, Wul Mamus can coordinate their own form of music. Later generations eventually began learning the language of humans. Depending the region suggests the obvious language a Wul Mamu may learn to speak. Mamu Hierarchy Wul Mamus follow a code of conduct strongly connected to the position they hold in their herd or clan. Some are quite simple to follow a family structure consisting of a mated pair, bull and female, often the original makers of the herd. Descendants have their place in the family and often time adopt other Wul Mamus. In more militarized circles, the eldest bull Wul will be recognized as sort of a general of the army. Depending on age, this general may appoint another bull wul and to lead the fighting Mamus to battle. If a field commander is chosen, then that Wul Mamu is often called a Bull Warrior. This basically means that this bull Wul is strong enough to carry out the orders of the elder Wul Mamu and lead his war parties to battle. *'Nurser Wul Mamus' '-' An honorary rank in any Mamu herd or clan. These are the females, trained to heal the sick and injured and sometimes restore near-dead Mamus. Nurser Mamus are expected to aid in delivering infants and provide additional care for the young ones. *'High Wul' '-' A small-numbered but vastly-praised class of Wul Mamu elders. They are practically the last of the titan-breed of Wul Mamus. *'Wul Prime' '-' The same word sensibility used to refer to the greats in any tribe of Wul Mamus. Any Mamu may be declared a Prime among their people. This may translate into having become the greatest warrior in the herd or perhaps the best leader, or wisest counselor. Ultimately this honors the most notable Wul Mamus. Category:Northlander Category:Wul Mamu Category:Prehistoric